Chuck vs the Justice
by Klenotka
Summary: A short story about what Chuck thought in 3x11


My first Chuck fan fiction - thanks to Natty for Beta reading

**Chuck vs. the Justice**

_What the hell is going on?! _The thought crossed Chuck's mind as he ran after Perry. The mole. The traitor. The man he was supposed to kill.

Just a few minutes ago, he was full of joy, looking forward to a dinner with Sarah. He believed she wanted to talk about their future—how naive he was.

Sarah had feelings for him; he was sure about that. Once she said they couldn't be together as spies, and now it looked like the only way to be with her was to become a spy. A real one – with a badge…and a gun.

A throbbing pain shot throught his right knee. Perry cut him but Chuck didn't care before because of the adrenaline in his blood. It was as surreal as a dream. He was running with a gun through a darkness and a mist to catch a rogue spy. When did this happen? It wasn't a movie or a video game. This was for real. He remembered how heavy the gun felt in his hand in the restroom and the anxiety he felt; a terrible, painful feeling somewhere deep in his stomach that made him sick. But there was no time to think about it now so he tried to focus on his mission.

Chuck knew Perry was a bad guy, but to kill him? They practically ordered Chuck to execute him. Could he do that? He certainly knew Perry was dangerous. How many lives did his betrayal cost? It was decided that he has to die for his crimes. _They _decided. Who were _they_ and how were _they _better than The Ring when they asked Chuck to kill a man without a proper trial? Chuck had no idea what he was going to do when he caught Perry. He already had one chance to shoot him in the bathroom but Perry caught him unprepared when he said Chuck could be one of them. Who did he mean by _them?_

He needed to catch a breath but there was no time to stop because Perry disappeared behind one of the carriages again. Chuck started to feel a sweat break out on his back and face. Perry reappeared and Chuck shot into the air, hoping against hope that it could stop the rogue spy. Naturally, the shot had no effect, only its sound shot throught the cold evening darkness and brought another anxiety into Chuck's mind. He couldn't do that. What should he do if he catches Perry? He couldn't let him go. He _was _a traitor and a killer, after all. But maybe they could just lock him into a prison—there was no reason to kill him. Except that Perry was a final part of his test – if Perry lives, he fails. What would happen then? He doubted Beckman would allow him to run around with the Intersect in his head. The only way how to get away without becoming a real spy (and kill an unarmed man in the process) was to run away. But he couldn't go without Sarah and she showed no interest in doing so after what he had done in Prague. He didn't blame her for being confused. Hell, he would kick himself for what he did.

He kept running, with a gun ready again. There…Perry just slipped and fell down. "Please, don't …I had no choice." Perry sounded sincere but Chuck wasn't the same guy who would have trusted Perry only something over two years ago. Chuck _knew_ that this man betrayed CIA, his country and his colleagues. He gave him a chance to run away.

"I gave you a chance." Chuck touched the trigger gently, almost pulling it.

No…he couldn't, not with him on the ground like this. He almost lowered a gun but only a second later he noticed that Perry was pulling out a back up weapon. Then there was a shot and Perry laid on the ground, dead. Was that him? He wasn't sure. Chuck knew he wanted to shoot but was also sure that he wasn't fast enough.

That shot came from somewhere behind him...and there was Casey, holding a gun. Casey just saved his life…again. Perry was dead and it meant that Chuck passed the test. But he didn't have time to think about it so he called a team to take the body away. What he really needed was to call Sarah. It took forever for the CIA team, composed only of men in suits, to come, simply nod their heads, and then leave.

He was an agent. It was official. He kept staring on the badge and on a gun and couldn't believe it. Him, a CIA agent. Agent Charles Bartowski.

But he cheated! He had no idea who he was because, once again, it was Casey who did a dirty job. When Chuck thought about it, he was now forced into the position of an agent. Beckman, Shaw, even Sarah thought that he passed his red test and that Perry will be in his file as an official first kill. And hopefully his last. His gun wasn't loaded but he had to show it at the airport anyway. That and his new badge. And still couldn't reach Sarah. When that woman took him to the airport, he tried to call Sarah for the fifth time. He was sure now that she was rejecting his calls for some reason.

He didn't know what to tell Beckman because she probably was going to send him to Italy. Chuck wanted to become an agent. He has been working hard for almost a year now to learn how to control an Intersect 2.0 and was forced to do a few very bad things to get where he was now. He couldn't lie about his final mission but lying was a thing he was great at, after all, wasn't he? This bitter thought crossed Chuck's mind as he looked out the window of his first class seat. He started to get used to travel in first class. LA already disappeared and all he saw were heavy clouds. The woman who took him to the airport asked him if he was ready. He sighed. Yes, he felt ready, but there was the anxiety again and Chuck kept thinking that it would probably never go away. Maybe there was a way how to get rid of it. He will fly back as soon as possible and tell Sarah…something, anything, to convince her; that he was an idiot, that he wants to be an agent but also that he wants her more. And that he loves her. Yes, it was a good plan…


End file.
